Tipping the Scales in more ways then one!
by Headsup 7up
Summary: Okay this is something i cooked up when i got half drunk on new years, it's put as pg 13 cause I know bad language and i'm gonna use it! it is based on serena's clumsy ways and embarrasing attitudes. why is she like this and who is Julian?NT A CCS X-OVER


Okay… really the whole point is for you to guess what is going on with Serena… really guess…. I'll continue writing like this… (Hiding her secret) till I think it is a good time to bring it out… or until someone yells at me. (More then one person yells *grins*) so enjoy until you get annoyed kay? Thanks!!! *Laughs*

Any ways... disclaimers suck and should die…. AND I'M NOT DOING ONE!!!!!

P.s. I like the writing I'm using.. to bad you can't see it… he he he.

P.p.s. That was pointless……………………………

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Tipping the scales in more ways then one 

Blonde hair swung wildly behind the girl of sixteen with glazed blue eyes.  She seemed to be skipping down the street but you couldn't be to sure, so think of it as sloppy skipping, with no rhythm in other words, and if you listened closely you could hear a faint tune under her breath, which didn't match her rhythm either.  It was as normal a day for her at least that it was going to get and she was… enjoying… what of it she could… if only she'd remember it after the sun rose the next morning.

"I suppose it would be better for you to hear about this part of her life from her point of view, her mind.  Then again I don't think ANYONE wants to know what is going through that, if any thing is going through it any ways… but I think it would be better for me to tell it, after all I know it best… till a point where I'm thrown into it." Swishing noises could be heard as a floating figure moved over to a remote to hit the mute button to her wide screen T.V to kill the infernal off key humming.

The couch in front of the T.V was a pale blue color faded from time and use other then that there was a black coffee table stand and pot, not bucket, POT of popcorn and a place for the remote.  Other then that there was black… er… swirling dark evilish colors surrounding it.  The thing within the darkness had tried to escape once before but ended up back at the spot with the T.V and couch and table.  

The figure itself was a giant human sized glowing… mass of something and was continuing to pace, if it had legs until it paused watching the screen, "Who am I to know her story?  I could possibly be human myself or creature of darkness impersonating the light," the figure laughed a feminine laugh, " WOW that was ALMOST mystical!" the laughing continued.  The glowing blob had started to take shape now, instead of a blob it was turning into a figure of a young attractive girl.  You could barely see her body under the light but purple/violet eyes were exposed clearly and spoke of a lifetime of loneliness and a moment of mirth.

The girl wiped tears from the corners of her eyes, "Gods it hurts to laugh… any ways who am I to know her story so well?  Well I could be an angel with the glowing lights and all, but I use that only for contrast in this gloomy place.  I am a demon at heart, but am not condemned.  Over all of that though I am a guardian, to this girl with meatball hair, and I can't do my bloody job without interference and then that BLOODY "silver crystal" gets all the credit for doing whatever I DID!!!!" the figure sighed in frustration, "any ways the name is Julian," she did a dramatic sweeping bow, then stood and put a finger to her lips, "I don't quite recall my last name, HA I've been dead to long!" she grinned.

"SO any ways, the whole basic point of my existence in this dark realm is so I can watch over Serena Tsukino, yes the bright and cheery teenaged female… BUT… I was ONLY supposed to watch HER!!!  NOT some skimpy clad sailor moon girl who jumps around Tokyo dancing and prancing and somehow killing evil dudes, and NOT some girl in a frilly white dress who was sent to the future to be with her one true love, because she couldn't have it in the past cause she thought the first guy she fell into love with was forever, then suicides when everyone dies GAH and ABOVE all I'm NOT supposed to WATCH my charge DIE EARLY!" by now our little… er… spirit thing… named Julian was panting hard and her eyes had turned the lovely shade of I'm-going-to-kill-you red.

"Sorry, but you must understand every time that she has died I basically suffer to.  Any ways I started protecting these alter egos/ souls/ what'cha me call it's, because if any of them dies or was stupid and poured life energy into a crystal, Serena would die.  The thing is I'm supposed to protect my CHARGE not It's alter egos, so I was probably lose my job after all of this even though I'm kind of protecting my charge AND the above immortals charge's too.  But the next thing I get is a visit from fate and destiny telling me NOT to protect the alter egos and if they die they die."  

"Now you heard what happens when I charge dies to early especially if they have importance in life up ahead, I don't care what the hell happens with the alter egos, but SERENA, MY CHARGE has a life ahead of her no matter if monsters interrupt her every ten minutes in her future but I WASN'T JUST GONNA LET HER FUTURE, however it may turn out, GO TO WASTE."

"Those were merely my thoughts mind you, not my voice yelling… what happened???" she laughed, "let's just say I'm-going-to-torture- minimize-and divide-your-whole-being red is WAY scarier then my previous color.  Let's just say they hightailed it out of there so fast I thought I was dreaming them there at all."

"After that little bout I'd figured I'd scared them away from my charge, but do they leave her alone…nooooo way, of course NOT that would be asking WAY to much of those Gods up there so when I awaken from a very healthy nap I find myself in this swirling room with a T.V a remote control and a couch.  Fun.  Any ways what they did was stop me from being able to escape this place, from helping my charge and her different forms.  I could only be her stinking conscience and I got to watch Serena's life, anything and everything she did as any alias.  My conscience thing was ruined cause I doubt Serena could even hear me any more with the shit she got into. "

Julian's sad eyes flickered with the lights of the T.V, she watched a bubbly teen clumsily run up the shrine steps and almost fall and lose her balance at the end.  Julian mumbled, "she is just burying herself further into this hell of a life she's leading, she's just walking this trail fate and destiny have built because she doesn't realize any better… used IT to forget…" Julian blinked hurriedly as if she was crying and turned quickly and chuckled as she walked towards the couch.  When she reached it she said, "you know what sucks," then she grabbed the remote and popcorn in one fluid motion and flounced onto the couch, having nothing better to do but watch her, the light of life, bury herself further into darkness.  Here you watch you'll see what I mean, look, look"

With ushering of the non-angel, non-demon creature the mute turned off and howling laughter echoes through the room.  Serena was now in a small room with 5 other people, one man about the age of twenty with short black hair and dark blue eyes, and 4 girls.  One that was aiming a pillow at the guffawing teen, who had raven tresses streaming down her back and violent violet eyes.  A girl reading a thick book had glasses covering her large knowledgeable blue eyes and short dark blue hair.  A blonde in the corner was trying to sneak a couple cookies off a tray that was made by a tall brunette, the blondes sky blue eyes filled with pain when her hand was slapped away from the tray, emerald eyes filled with satisfaction and annoyance.

Julian's voice echoed throughout the "void" "the weapon wielding black haired chick is Rei Hino, she is like everyone in this room one of meatball heads friends, bookworm is Ami Mizuno, the blonde trying to steal a cookie is Mina Aino and the tall brunette is Lita kino, that sums up the best buddies.  The tall guy is Serena's boy toy… er… friend…" Julian chuckled nervously, "his name is Darien Chiba, a bit of a dumbass but he's okay." Julian then pouted and mumbled an "okay my ass".

A muffled yell was heard from the screen, and Serena turned on the water works and that infernal screech.  

Julian's voice once more came over the wailing, "Wench probably has no idea what she is laughing at either…" and with that the mute was turned o and she continued to watch her charge in her continuous lonely way. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Okay people who have read this, I KNOW it is confusing, it is supposed to be… 

you won't find out why the spirit Julian is angry at her charge and herself so much till later… in probably the third chapter for Serena's wacko ness and Julian's disses

And I'll try to make this good, and I'll try to update one a week, probably on Friday since the only interesting anime one then is Inu Yasha and that doesn't come on till 10:00 so I'll also have time to type it.  I have a question why does T.V SUCK SOOOO MUCH outside of Japan!!!!  GAHNESS!!!

Any ways I hoped you have enjoyed this and review… TRUST me it makes you happier when I update cause I replay… to important questions… not questions from flamers such as "why do you waste your time" I've never gotten anything like that before but I want to tell people like that to stop being such hypocrites… seriously.  Any who REVIEW!!!! It's not a suggestion it's a ORDER!!! ( actually it's more or less me begging but meh what the heck ne? *grins*)


End file.
